people_dont_have_to_be_anything_elsefandomcom-20200215-history
Jude Law
Jude Law is an English actor. He has won a BAFTA award for Best Supporting Actor and has been nominated for two Academy Awards. Connections Law met Ewan McGregor at an audition in 1990. The director gave them $30 and ordered them to get drunk in order to see how well they got along. It worked - they remain close friends, and directed the movie Tube Tales together. Law was married to Sadie Frost from 1997 - 2003. They have three children together. One of Law's closest friends is Jonny Lee Miller. Law met Sienna Miller on the set of Alfie in 2003, and they became engaged on Christmas Day in 2005. After Law admitted to cheating on Miller with his children's nanny, the couple broke up in 2006. They got back together in 2009 and broke up again in 2011. Law is a friend of Gwyneth Paltrow, Tim Roth, and Stella McCartney. Law is a friend of Kate Moss, and made her the godfather of his daughter Iris. However, their relationship became more distant after he divorced his wife Sadie Frost, with whom Moss is very close with. Orig Law had an unconfirmed fling with Lily Cole in 2008. While neither ever admitted to a relationship, they were seen on a handful of dates and Cole was seen leaving his apartment early one morning. Law briefly dated Ruth Wilson in 2012. In 2011, Law joined with street protesters in Belarus against Alexander Lukashenko, condemning Lukashenko's brutal opposition of movement toward a democracy in Belarus. Law is a close friend of Rachel Weisz. Places London, England, UK - Born here, 1972. Lives here on and off, 1972 - present. New York, New York, USA - Lived here, 1995. Often here. Dalmellington, Scotland, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Tring, Hertfordshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Stockbridge, Hampshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Stevenage, Hertfordshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Weymouth, Dorset, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Luton, Bedfordshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Oxford, Oxfordshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Granada, Spain - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Swanage, Dorset, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Los Angeles, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Often here. San Rafael, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Barstow, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. San Diego, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Savannah, Georgia, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1996. Pasadena, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 1997. Toronto, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. Palma, Spain - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. Positano, Italy - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. Naples, Italy - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. Venice, Italy - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. Rome, Italy - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. Palermo, Italy - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. Grosseto, Italy - Filmed movie scenes here, 1998. Potsdam, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2000. Gresham, Oregon, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2000. Long Beach, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2000. Guerneville, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2000. Grand Rapids, Michigan, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2001. Saugatuck, Michigan, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2001. Zeeland, Michigan, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2001. Aurora, Illinois, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2001. East Chicago, Indiana, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2001. Geneva, Illinois, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2001. Momence, Illinois, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2001. Barrington, Illinois, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2001. Chicago, Illinois, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2001. Bucharest, Romania - Filmed movie scenes here, 2002. Richmond, Virginia, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2002. Williamsburg, Virginia, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2002. Charleston, South Carolina, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2002. Tilbury, Essex, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Liverpool, Merseyside, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Manchester, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Borehamwood, Hertfordshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Longueuil, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Montreal, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Ventura, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Wilmington, North Carolina, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2003. Morgan City, Louisiana, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2005. Jeanerette, Louisiana, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2005. Donaldsonville, Louisiana, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2005. Baton Rouge, Louisiana, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2005. Shere, Surrey, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2005. Godalming, Surrey, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2005. Chipping Norton, Oxfordshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2005. Caliente, Nevada, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Ely, Nevada, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Las Vegas, Nevada, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. McGill, Nevada, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Memphis, Tennessee, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Kabul, Afghanistan - Traveled here for world peace work, 2007 and 2008. Vancouver, Canada - Filmed movie scenes, here, 2008. Burnaby, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Berkshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Chatham, Kent, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Taplow, Buckinghamshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Hatfield, Hertfordshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Iver, Buckinghamshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Brampton, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Hamilton, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Mississauga, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Newmarket, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2009. Casablanca, Morocco - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Downers Grove, Illinois, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Waukegan, Illinois, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. San Francisco, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Hong Kong, China - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Atlanta, Georgia, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Geneva, Switzerland - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Elgin, Illinois, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Peterborough, Cambridgeshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Longcross, Surrey, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Shepperton, Surrey, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Paris, France - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Waddesdon, Buckinghamshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Dover, Kent, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Didcot, Oxfordshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Farnham, Surrey, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Strasbourg, France - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Sevenoaks, Kent, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Stillwater, Minnesota, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Bratislava, Slovakia - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Vienna, Austria - Filmed movie scenes here, 2010. Kizhi, Russia - Filmed movie scenes here, 2011. Minsk, Belarus - Protested here, 2011. Bedford, New York, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2012. Tarrytown, New York, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2012. Saint Tropez, France - Filmed movie scenes here, 2012. Gorlitz, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2013. Dresden, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2013. Krakow, Poland - Filmed movie scenes here, 2013. Hainewalde, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2013. Zwickau, Germany - Filmed movie scenes here, 2013. Shoreham-by-Sea, Sussex, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2013. Rochester, Kent, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2013. Movies / TV Shows The Tailor of Gloucester Families (TV series) The Crane The Marshal (TV series) Shopping I Love You, I Love You Not Bent Wilde Gattaca Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil Music from Another Room Final Cut Immortality Existenz Prescence of Mind The Talented Mr. Ripley Love, Honour and Obey Enemy at the Gates A.I. Artificial Intelligence Road to Perdition Cold Mountain I Heart Huckabees Alfie Closer The Aviator Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events All the King's Men Breaking and Entering The Holiday My Blueberry Nights Sleuth Rage The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus Sherlock Holmes Repo Men Contagion Hugo Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows 360 Anna Karenina Side Effects Dom Hemingway The Grand Budapest Hotel Black Sea Spy (no locations yet) Genius (no locations yet) Knights of the Round Table: King Arthur (no locations yet) '''How Added - '''Through his ex-wife Sienna Miller, who was added via her ex Orlando Bloom, who was added via his fling Selena Gomez, who was added via her friend Taylor Swift. Category:People Category:Modern Category:Actors & Actresses Category:1972 Births Category:People From England Category:Jude